My Once and Future King
by savingclary
Summary: Merlin has waited two thousand years for his king, Arthur Pendragon, to come back. Arthur has been gone for two thousand years, holding back a secret he wanted to tell Merlin when he was well and back in Camelot. When Arthur wakes up, he lets his secret go and does whatever he can to make it go his way.


Loud honking awoke Merlin. He rolled over, moaning as he buried his head in his pillow. Why did I move here? He thought as sleep drifted away from him. Merlin opened his eyes, the sunlight streaming in through the window. He reached up, his fingers brushing against the stream of light; the sunlight warmed his fingers, sending a spark of joy through him.

Merlin laid there, watching his fingers in the sunlight. Everything is so peaceful in the mornings when all Merlin can hear is the outside life. If the sounds of normal life disappeared and were replaced with people talking, maybe Merlin could close his eyes and imagine that he's back in Camelot.

Merlin does close his eyes, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over his head. The sounds from outside are nearly gone, and Merlin sighed. He could almost pretend he was back in his bed with Gaius in the other world making a medicine. In a minute, Arthur was going to burst in yelling at Merlin to get out of bed. Merlin smiled, remembering his dear friend.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered. "What a dollaphead," he laughed, pushing his pillow away. He smiled at the ceiling, thinking about his best friend. "Arthur," he said louder. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur."

Merlin sat up suddenly, hitting himself on the head. He was supposed to go see Arthur today. He got off work just to be with him.

"Shit," he hissed, jumping out of bed and running to his closet. He threw on some jeans and a day old t-shirt. In the kitchen, he hopped around with a piece of bread in his mouth as he pulled on his shoes. He finished his bread, fixing his hair in the mirror before smiling with his mouth full and tying a red scarf around his neck. He left his jacket, finished his bread just as he locked the door behind him.

"Hi Merlin," his neighbor June smiled as he walked by. He looked back, smiling and waving at her. "Are you in a rush?" she called out to him.

"I'm late."

"When aren't you," she said, rolling her eyes. Merlin laughed, running down the stairs of his old building. Normally- even if he was late-, he'd stop and talk to June but he was late for his king today. Taking two steps at a time, Merlin ran down the stairs and into the lobby.

"Hello Reagan," Merlin said to the man sitting at the front desk.

"What are you late for today?" he questioned. Merlin smiled yet again. This building was so small; everyone knew each other like in a real neighborhood. On the third floor, there was an old man with a deceased wife and he still brings home flowers for her. On the first floor, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson lost their first born in a building fire. June, Merlin's neighbor on the fourth floor, ran away from home six months ago; and then there was Merlin, who was always late.

"I'm off to see a friend," Merlin told Reagan, unchaining his bike from the inside rack.

"Have fun."

"I doubt it," Merlin laughed, remembering all the times Arthur made him do his dirty work. Sure, Merlin was his servant but that doesn't mean Arthur had the right to treat him like dirt some times. Merlin looked back at Reagan before getting on his bike and riding away.

Merlin weaved past other bikers. He had to get there soon. He didn't know the exact visiting hours but he had told the lady that he'd be there around noon. Last time Merlin had checked, it was nearly one thirty. He biked faster; waiting to make sure he had enough time to spend with his king.

He biked faster, waiting for lights, and turning corners. After a twenty-minute ride, Merlin stopped. He looked up at the building, locking his bike up before disappearing through the glass door.

"Hi," he said, walking up to the front desk. "Are visiting hours still open?"

"Until eight o'clock tonight," the girl behind the counter told him.

"That's great," he smiled, chuckling to himself. "That's wonderful." The girl behind the corner nodded and smiled along with Merlin though she was slightly confused. A lot of people came in asking about visiting hours, but no one was ever this excited about the answer she gave them. This man before her, with black hair and bright blue eyes, seemed overly excited that visiting hours weren't over yet.

"Do you want to see someone?" she asked Merlin, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course. I didn't come here to just ask the hours," Merlin replied. "There's a man on the third floor in a coma named Arthur Penn. I'd like to see him."

"A friend of yours?" the girl asked, checking her computer for an Arthur Penn.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him in a while." The girl smiled at Merlin, pulling up Arthur's information.

"Here he is," the girl announced. "Third floor, room 319, and here's your pass," she said, handing Merlin a tag. He put the tag on, smiling at the girl before heading upstairs. He preferred stairs to the elevator, and he took two at a time as he went up to the third floor. Once there, he followed the signs to room 319.

When he got there, he stood in the doorway, watching Arthur. He sighed, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Arthur's chest move up and down slowly but steadily. Out of habit, Merlin looked at his hands for his Pendragon ring, only to remember he gave that to Gwen. I have to visit her some time, Merlin thought as he stepped into the room and sat down next to Arthur.

"Hey prat," Merlin smiled, looking up at his best friend's face. Nothing about Arthur had changed.

His hair shone golden in the afternoon light. Merlin followed Arthur's hair to the tips covering his closed eyelids. Merlin reached out, brushing away the hair and remembering Arthur's blue eyes hidden beneath his eyelids. They always sparkled like he was always laughing and enjoying himself; even when Merlin closed his eyes for the last time, they still reflected joy and laughter. Merlin ran his finger along the bridge of Arthur's nose and up the curve in his nose, drop onto his soft lips.

Merlin held his finger on Arthur's lips for a moment too long, feeling his soft lips and trying to remember how they moved when Arthur smiled.

"Nearly two thousand years, and I've just started to forget your smile," Merlin whispered. Merlin looked up to his king's eyes, longing for just a peak at the blue hidden underneath. "Two thousand years," he repeated, leaning back. "Do you think I'm in for the long run yet?" he joked.

"Merlin," Arthur mumbled. Merlin looked up, only to see that he was still asleep. He was still gone, but slowly returning.

"Before you were dead," Merlin said, "Now you're coming back to me, my once and future king."


End file.
